Dumb Luck
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Não ficou surpreso claro . Sua vida era regida pelo caos. UA. DG. Projeto Across the Universe. ZUMBIES!


**Dumb Luck**

Draco Malfoy não tivera uma vida fácil, de maneira alguma. Seu mundo inteiro caiu quando mal tinha dezesseis, e assumira responsabilidades de um adulto. Quase se transformara em um assassino, e quase se transformara em um traidor.

Nada jamais tinha dado certo em sua vida, até que ele conheceu Ginny.

Não que achasse que aquilo era bom também, mas era constante. Ela era sempre esquentada, e sabia que toda vez que se cruzavam teria uma boa discussão. Não ficou sequer surpreso no dia que a discussão deu lugar a beijos calorosos, afinal, sua vida jamais se importara em seguir seus planos meticulosos.

Já que parecia que deus queria o caos, largou-se muito cedo à deriva, esperando o que a próxima maré traria, sem se preocupar. Logo veio um namoro, e a exigência raivosa de um casamento. Draco ficou feliz – o que era raro – mas também não decidiu por isso, apenas se deixou levar.

Houve (poucos) anos de rotina, de acordar com os cabelos ruivos espalhados ao seu lado, de ouvi-la rir enquanto pedia para dormir mais cinco minutos. De torradas no café da manhã, e sopa para o jantar.

Até aquele maldito dia em que o vírus começou a se espalhar, e toda sanidade desapareceu da Terra. Trouxas, bruxos, seres, ninguém era completamente imune a se transformar em um zumbi, um comedor de cérebros. Um nada, sem consciência, sem vida, sem morte.

Não ficou surpreso (claro). Sua vida era regida pelo caos. Só tentaram fugir, e por algum tempo via outras pessoas, mas todas acabavam sendo contaminadas no fim. Por meses, tinham sido só os dois, sós no mundo que definhava.

Nas últimas semanas, só ele.

Tinham sido atacados de surpresa, e um dos zumbis tinha acertado sua mulher. E o que fazer? Tinha que cuidar dela, e manter-se em movimento. Não queria pensar no que poderia acontecer caso parasse.

Fingia que a pele dela não estava ficando acinzentada, que ela ainda tinha momentos de consciência. Fingia que a cabeça atingida não estava horrivelmente infeccionada, que ainda havia esperança de cura.

Fingia que ainda havia algum lugar seguro no mundo.

(Não entendia de tecnologia trouxa, ou sua farsa teria sido duramente arrebentada pela realidade além de suas vistas).

Uma noite, ele tinha a cabeça ferida de Ginny em seu colo, derramando um pouco de água em seus lábios delirantes, ignorando a mancha amarelada de pus que sujava os cabelos flamejantes, e ela falou.

"Eles me pegaram" era só um sussurro, e Draco achou que a esposa delirava, mas seus olhos estavam bem abertos, a ruiva segurou sua mão.

"Ainda não, Ginny" falou, tentando convocar um sorriso.

"Eu posso sentir, dentro de mim" respondeu, ofegante. "Estou mudando, Draco. Você precisa fugir. Precisa me deixar."

"Eu não vou te deixar para trás" disse, não porque fosse muito corajoso, mas porque era teimoso.

"Você precisa me prometer, Draco" ela estava séria, e segurava sua mão com uma força muito maior do que ele achava que ela tinha. "Se eu me transformar em uma daquelas... daquelas coisas" engoliu, e as lágrimas escorriam em sua bochecha. "Você não vai perder tempo com bobagens. Você vai me matar."

"Não" a resposta foi direta, violenta, irritada. "Não."

"É a única maneira, você sabe disso." Ainda chorava, e claramente respirava mal. "Não me deixe ter sua morte na minha consciência."

"Eles não estão mortos" falou, desnecessariamente, tentando argumentar o que não tinha argumentos. "Então você não me mataria."

Ginny fez um som chiado, quase como uma risada, mas estava séria quando respondeu.

"Me prometa, Draco. Me prometa."

"Eu prometo" queria apenas que parasse de se cansar, para poder se recuperar, mas Ginny nunca fora tola, e selou aquela promessa com a varinha dele.

"Não vai demorar muito" falou. "E você vai sobreviver a esse caos, eu juro."

Ele balançou a cabeça, desolado. Odiou-a, claro, por fazê-lo prometer aquele absurdo.

Mas Ginny tinha razão, e não demorou muito. Poucas noites depois, ela parou de respirar, e voltou a se mexer.

Draco tinha aprendido a atirar ainda menino, caçando com seu pai. Sua mira era boa, mas as lágrimas a fizeram perder-se. Acertou primeiro o ombro esquerdo, mas o corpo que fora de sua esposa continuou andando em sua direção, sem dó ou piedade, procurando um último abraço de semi-vida.

Ele atirou mais uma vez, e errou. Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar e acertou exatamente no meio da testa.

Ela caiu, e ele correu e a abraçou, chorando desesperado pela esposa perdida em meio às árvores da Albânia. A floresta maldita. A enterrou sob uma árvore, sem saber que naquele mesmo local, fora um dia a sepultura de outra mulher amada até a exaustão.

Foi embora, odiando sua sorte, odiando sua vida, odiando o caos.


End file.
